


Tease

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cock Tease, F/M, Hand Jobs, High School, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My hand, my rules." (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote! Proud moment! Anyway, let me know if you enjoyed it. :)

Cersei sat in the back of the classroom, pretending to pay attention in the English class that never seemed to end. She looked over at her twin sitting right next to her. He smiled and leaned over her notebook. 

_Tihs is borign.,_ he wrote. She smiled. She would never admit it, but there was something cute about Jaime’s dyslexia. He was perfect, almost too perfect; it was the only thing about him that reminded her he was still just a human.

 _Let’s have some fun.,_ she wrote back. It took him almost a full minute to read it, but he grinned and blushed as soon as he finished. He looked at her, confused, but her hand was already on his knee. She squeezed him and moved slowly, one moment on his knee, the next one on his thigh. Jaime was breathing heavily. She stopped once she reached the top of his thigh, and started making small circles with her finger. She knew it would drive him insane.

And she was right. He clenched his jaw and breathed in and out, as if to calm himself down. Then, she moved once again, even slower this time, towards his cock. He was hard already; just for her, always for her, eager and waiting. She moved her palm against it, and she could tell just how hard he was even through the black skinny jeans that he wore. He pushed his hips up to create further friction, but she removed her hand almost instantly. 

Before he had the chance to protest, she leaned into his ear and whispered: “My hand, my rules.” He groaned and sat up straight.

Her hand was against his cock once again, rubbing just enough to tease, but not enough to please. He burried his hands in the table, trying to keep himself steady. _How uncomfortable for him,_ she thought and smiled to herself. She grabbed his cock without a warning, resulting in Jaime cursing as quiet as he could.

"Please", he whispered.

She almost laughed. “No.” Cersei shook her head. She continued rubbing and touching him for yet another ten minutes. Every time he felt himself getting closer to the edge, she stopped, removed her hands and whispered “Be a good boy” in his ear. It drove him crazy. Once he clamed down, she would continue, and so on. By the time the class was about to end, Jaime was hard like never before in his life, begging Cersei unbutton his pants and finish him. She shook her head, laughing. 

The bell rang and she got up. “Good luck with that”, she pouted before leaning in, “You were a good boy. I think I’ll let you fuck me twice tonight.”


End file.
